Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet size determining apparatus which is used in a printing apparatus or the like to determine a size of a sheet on the basis of a detection result of a sensor.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a printing apparatus which automatically detects a size of a sheet set on a print sheet feeding unit.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-8704 describes a device which detects a size of a sheet set on an auto-sheet feeder by an optical sensor.
However, even when the size of the sheet can be detected by a configuration of the sensor as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-8704, the detected sheet may be any one of sheets such as an A4 size and a letter size, whose size are not distinguished from each other by the sensor. In such a case, the sheet size cannot be uniquely determined.